My Melancholy Baby
by thrgirl19
Summary: House meets a singer with a past as painful as his own. Can they get over their pasts and find something in each other to make a lasting future together? H/OC. This is a submission from a contest on House Fox Forum, thought i'd share it here
1. Chapter 1

My Melancholoy Baby

Chapter One

House tilted back his head as he drained his glass of scotch and then raised his pointer finger at the passing waitress and indicated that he needed another. He leaned back in his chair and gave his attention to the woman who had just taken the stage. He was at his new haunt of the past three weeks. The bar had jazz nights a few times a week and since finding it, he was a regular.

The woman was the main performer for the bar. He liked her style and how great she looked in the skin tight big band era dresses that she always wore for her numbers. Tonight was no exception. She had on one that had a tight bodice and a floor length shirt that slightly flowed at the knees down. It was made of what looked like satin and in a cabernet color. It made her skin look porcerlin in the low light. Her hair was up in the style of the 1930's. Red lipstick matched the dress and it brought out her full lips. Her voice, a mix of "Ella and Billie" broke through his assessment of her outfit and body. She was first choice of the night was "Opus One". She wiggled her shoulders and the rest of her followed, making all the eyes of the men in the room stay on her for the duration of the song. House took another sip of his drink all the while keeping his eyes on her. If he was going to go somewhere to get distracted from life, this sure was the place! Maybe Jimmy was right about getting out more with a friend. He'd definitely make her his "friend"!

The woman finished her song and after the applause died down, started to sing "Moon Dance". She locked eyes with House as she sang the lyrics,

"_Well, I wanna make love to you tonight  
I cant wait til the morning has come  
And I know that the time is just right  
And straight into my arms you will run"_

House sat and looked right back into her eyes and saw the interest in them. He watched her as she sang. She was definitely looking his way. He listened as she closed the song and she gave a slight bow before walking toward him, with a slight seductive smile on her lips and a slow wiggle to her hips. The woman got to his table, sat down and leaned in toward him.

"Hi there stud, care for a drink?"

"If you're buying."

She arched an eyebrow at him, gave an amused laugh and without taking her eyes from him, motioned for the waitress to bring a round of drinks to them.

"I'm Melony Anne Davis" she said, holding out her hand, "And you are?"

"Greg House." He answered, taking her hand and shaking it.

"So what brings you here? I've noticed you over the past three weeks."

"Oh the same ol' same ol'."

"And what can that be?"

"Jazz, booze and sexy women in low cut, tight dresses."

Melony laughed and then looked up as the waitress put their drinks down in front of them. She picked up her glass, nodded to House as she raised it to his and toasted, "To low cut tight dresses and the men who enjoy them."

House gave her an amused smile and clinked glasses with her. They both took long swallows of the liquid. House watched as Melony gently licked her lips as she slowly moved the glass away from her mouth.

"If I may ask, what is the real reason that brought you here? Though, now I know why you keep coming back." She said with a wink.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing other than out right curiosity. There was something about how you held yourself that night that got my attention. Sort of like you were unwillingly resigned to do something that you were not used to doing or didn't want to do."

"Yeah, well I had done something that some co-workers found out about and they got extremely upset with me. Not that it was any of their business getting into mine. People are too sensitive. Anyway, as a result a buddy of mine said that I needed to basically get out more"

Melony put an elbow on the table, put her chin in her hand and asked,

"Hmmm and what is this big bad thing that you did? You didn't kill a man did you?"

House was distracted by the view down her dress as she leaned toward him. Distractedly he said, "Uh, no. Didn't kill a man." He then downed the rest of his scotch. He set the glass down and at that moment the bands piano player approached their table.

"Mel, we're ready for another number with you."

"Thanks Will."

Melony got up, reached for her glass and quickly downed its contents. She then looked House in the eye, smiled seductively and said, "Nice talking with you Stud. Hope to do it again sometime. Soon." With that, she turned and walked toward the stage. He watched her as she said something while looking at some sheet music with Will before walking to the microphone. She put both hands on it and bent her head down slighty. As the music started to fill the room, she brought her head up, looked out in the crowd and then starting to sing "Its been a long long time" House listened for half the song and then decided it was time to go. He limped to the door, turned and gave one last look at Melony, who winked and nodded at him before he opened the door and walked out into the night. He was definitely coming back the next night that Melony was to perform.

* * *

House groaned, cursed and opened one eye at the ringing phone next to his bed. He grabbed and barked into it, "Somebody better be dying!"

"Are you still in bed? It's 10 am and you have a surgery to over see in a few hours and we need to prep. You don't get here soon, someone will end up dead and with the look on Cuddy's face, I don't think it will be our patient" came Foremans voice through the phone. Again House groaned and then sat up in bed.

"Oh alright, you don't have to get so snippity with me. Be there soon."

He hung up the phone and leaned back with a sigh. He reached over and grabbed his pill bottle, popped two of the pills and then went to get a start on the day so that he could end it as soon as possible.

* * *

"That better be fresh coffee for me." House addressed Cameron, who was pouring herself a cup full. She turned and gave him an annoyed look before setting the caraf down and walking over to the conference table and taking a seat. She ignored the look that he gave her, inhaled some of the scent of the coffee before taking a long sip and moaning softly, "Mmmm that is some damn good coffee."

Foreman and Chase got amused looks on their faces and House blinked at her before responding with, "Tease."

He then limped, took his red cup and filled it before going and sitting at the table with the others.

"We need to start prepping the patient within the next twenty minutes. Cuddy is going to make sure that we are on time so we should get started on making sure that we are ready." Foreman informed House.

House nodded and they got to their work, House not missing the fact that his ducklings were still wary around him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

It was a few days later and Friday. The evening had come and House was glad that the long day was finally over. He could really use a drink and a distraction. He grabbed his leather jacket slipped it on, grabbed his backpack, turned his light off and limped toward the door. He looked over into the conference room and saw that his team where already gone. They have been leaving as soon as they could for the past three weeks. There was no lingering like they used to. He shook his head and walked through the door and closed it. As he approached the elevators, he saw Wilson step from one and start his way. House tried to make a break for it but Wilson caught him.

"Where are you off to?"

"I've got a porn and a bottle of scotch with my name on it at home."

"House be serious. Wait I take that back you probably are serious. I just wanted to know if you are doing anything tonight besides sitting at home alone."

"What's it to you?"

"For reasons meaning I must be insane, I do think of you as a friend. You know that. I just want to watch out for you. That stunt that you pulled faking brain cancer was over the top, even for you and you know it. I was serious when I said that you should give it a try and go out with friends even if it is just for pizza."

"As a matter of fact I am going out tonight. I found an interesting bar…don't give me that look. I found a bar that does theme nights and a few times a week there is jazz and big band themes. There is a hooker worthy woman there who performs. We got to talking last time I was there and I am going back tonight to see what will happen next."

"Well I guess that is a start. Want company?"

"That was a stupid question even for you."

"Right. Well have a good night House."

"Night Wilson."

Wilson turned and walked back to the elevators while House watched him leave. His thoughts turned to his friend to the woman at the bar. He found it a bit surprising that he was truly looking forward to seeing her again.

* * *

"_The mere idea of you, the longing here for you  
You'll never know how slow the moments go till I'm near to you  
I see your face in every flower  
Your eyes in stars above  
It's just the thought of you  
The very thought of you, my love"_

House entered the bar and saw Melony up on stage. She was just finishing the last verse of the song, "The very thought of you". As she closed the song, she noticed him, gave him a smile and wink. As he took his seat and gave his usual order, Melony started another number. This time she had chosen "Why don't you do right". The waitress came with his drink and he told her, "Keep them coming" before settling back in his chair to enjoy the show. And a show it was with Melony in the dress that she had chosen for tonight. It was similair in style to the red one, the only differences being that this one was black, was more off the shoulder, showing off her smooth skin, and flared out a bit more at the bottom. The color showed off her porcelin skin even more than the red dress had. He sipped his drink and listened to her sing the lyrics,

"_You had plenty money, 1922  
You let other women make a fool of you  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too_

You're sittin' there and wonderin' what it's all about  
You ain't got no money, they will put you out  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too

If you had prepared twenty years ago  
You wouldn't be a-wanderin' from door to door  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too

I fell for your jivin' and I took you in  
Now all you got to offer me's a drink of gin  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Get out of here and get me some money too  
Why don't you do right, like some other men do?  
Like some other men do"  


Melony ended the song to loud applause and stepped off the stage to make her way to where House was sitting. She sat down, seeing that he had a drink waiting for her. She took a sip before saying,

"Was hoping to see you tonight stud."

"Glad that I came. You didn't disappoint in the dress choice."

Melony laughed and replied, "Thank you, glad that you like it."

"Oh me likey alright. I just have one question."

"And what is that?"

"Can I call you Jessica Rabbit?"

Melony let out a louder laugh. "Sure why not? After all I do call you stud."

"So how about it, want to make like rabbits?"

A twinkle came to her eyes as she playfully responded with, "Depends on what you mean by 'make'!"

It was House's turn to laugh and look amused.

"Are you always like this?"

"If I said no, would it ruin the illusion and your fun?"

"Depends on how much of it is show."

"Only a teensy weensy bit" Melony said as she held up her left pointer and thumb a half inch apart from each other.

"Good."

"So, Greg, did you really miss me?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hmmm… I think I missed your dresses more." He answered with an eyebrow wiggle. She grinned in response.

"At least you missed something. I'll take what I can get." She leaned back in her chair and looked him up and down, with a pensive look on her face.

He saw the look and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just wondering if your interest in my dresses means that you're actually a cross dresser. Trying to figure out if I should be flattered or put out." She replied, trying to sound nonchalant but the twinkle in her eyes portrayed her.

House chocked on his drink in surprise and Melony gave her deep, almost husky laugh that he found extremely sexy.

He recovered and said, "The only interest I have in your dress is how easy it is to get it off from you."

She raised an eyebrow at him and quipped in a sultry voice, "When and where would you like to find out big boy?"

"Wow that was definitely easier than I thought it would be!"

She laughed her laugh again and which prompted House to ask, "Is that your real laugh?"

"I make it a bit huskier when I am here. It is part of the persona I put on."

"Ah."

"So Greg, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a gigolo. Business has been slow since I hurt my leg."

"Oh that's too bad. I know what you mean. My other job is as a hooker actually. Yeah, I do this gig to rack in a few extra bucks to help cover rent. There are some new girls and they're taking away my business over on the corner of Dove Street."

House grinned at her willingness to play along and not miss a beat. She grinned back.

"Seriously now, I am curious as to what you do for a living."

"I'm a doctor over at PPTH. I'm a genius nephrologist and diagnostician of infectious diseases."

He saw her eyes cloud over a bit and the smile turn down. He looked questioning at her but she quickly put the smile back on and said, "Hmmm a doctor. So you can afford me! Good. Rent was late this month and my landlord is getting on my case." She said in forced playfulness.

House didn't buy the playfulness after the look that had crossed her face but decided to go along with it anyway.

"Now that we know each other better, how about a discount?"

"I wish I could say yes. But times are hard Stud."

"Darn. Well then I guess I should be on my way." He pretended to start to leave and gave a "see ya" wave. Melony laughed and said, "You really are incorrigible. You amuse me though. Now sit down and finish your drink with me."

House gave a mock sigh and said, "Oh alright" before sitting down and taking a sip.

Melony looked at his cane and asked, "So can you do any special tricks with your cane?"

"More than you can imagine. Oh, wait you mean _that_ cane," he said, nodding toward his cane, that was propped up on the tables edge. Melony gave another hearty laugh out loud, making the people at the surrounding tables turn and look at them. She didn't seem to mind being stared at. She was comfortable with it.

"I set myself up for that one!"

"Yes you did. It was too good to pass up."

They drank in silence for a moment while listening to the band play a Glen Miller number. When the band stopped, they clapped and Melony saw Will motioning for her to come back on stage.

"Well that's my cue. Want to stick around till I'm down and get another drink with me?"

"Deal."

She smiled her sultry smile at him and went up on stage. Melony started to sing, "Rum and coca cola".

Before she was done with her set she sang six songs varying from slow ballads to fast swing that some people had even gotten up to dance to. She ended with "Dream a little dream of me". As the last notes faded from her lips and the instruments surrounding her, the remaining people clapped and then started to make their way to the door. House watched as she approached him.

"Let's go sit at the bar."

They made their way over and took stools.

"So what's your choice of poison? The usual?"

House nodded a yes and she turned to the bartender.

"Joey, scotch for my friend here and a gin and tonic for me. Thanks."

"Coming right up Mel."

While they waited for their drinks, House said, "Nice performance tonight. Have you always sung?"

"Thanks. I have always had the talent and interest. I sung for my father when I was younger, in chorus in middle and high school and choir in college. I did a lot of solos and musicals in high school. I did some competitions. It was a passion but not one that I wanted to pursue a career in. Then some things happened and about a year ago I found myself here one night, sang, got rave reviews and then was hired as a regular performer. It's been a nice change of pace and I have fully enjoyed it."

While she was talking House saw her eyes cloud over again when she mentioned 'chosen career' but decided against questioning her about it at the moment. He could find out another time what she seemed to be hiding.

"So Greg, what's your musical interest? Sing at all?" she asked while reaching for her drink that had just been delivered.

"Sing some; play piano and guitar the most. Makes up for the lack of dancing that I can do to woe women. Piano and guitar works well though." He said with a wink.

"You should play here some night. It's a lot of fun."

"Maybe I will."

"Seriously. Care to play the piano sometime? We're always looking for musicians." She asked starting to take another sip of her drink.

"Only if you'd play my bugle first."

He wiggled his eyebrows at her. It was now her turn to chock on her drink and look at him in surprise, which changed to a look of amusement as she shook her head at him.

"Even though we've pretty much just met, I know I shouldn't have been surprised at you for saying that!"

"Yeah, you shouldn't have been." House winked at her and she gave a light laugh in response along with another shake of her head.

They finished their drinks and Melony stood up. "Well, I better help get everything cleaned up. Nice seeing you again stud. Don't be a stranger." And with that, she walked to the stage and started to help get the instruments packed up. House watched for a moment before turning and limping out the door.

* * *

As House entered his place, his cell rang from his pocket. He closed the door, locked it and then answered.

"What do you want?"

"Hello to you to. Just checking to see how your night went. Did you see that performer tonight?"

"Why are you interested?"

"I was just curious to know how it went."

"Yeah I went, we talked, had a few laughs and drinks."

"Good. So want to hang out tomorrow? Poker or something?"

"Fine. Bring the beer."

"Night House." House hung up the phone in response and went to his piano and sat down. He started to play a few cords of "Dream a little dream of me" before stopping and looking off into space. He sat that way for several minutes before his leg started to throb. He rubbed it, popped a couple pills and then went off to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

It was the next afternoon and House had decided to get a few things at the grocery store. Though Wilson would be bringing beer tonight, he wanted to make sure that there was enough besides some snacks. He needed some stuff to munch on anyway. He grabbed a basket and headed to get his beer. After getting a couple six packs he headed to the junk food isle. On the way, he saw a display of ring dings and grabbed a few boxes. As he was nearing the aisle he was seeking he heard "Sway" come on the overhead speakers. He thought of Melony and wondered if it would be a song that she'd perform some night. Maybe he'd be able to request it. He sure would love to see her sway those hips of hers. As he turned into the snack isle, he got his wish. Near the middle of the isle was Melony. She had her eyes closed and was dancing and singing softly to the music. As he got closer he could hear her sultry voice. He stood close to her and looked her up and down. He had almost not recognized her. She was wearing tight blue jeans that were somewhat faded and had holes in the knees. Her shirt was a small baby blue t-shirt that showed off her endowments quite nicely. And her hair hung down around her shoulders in waves. She had on only a touch of eye makeup and some gloss. He was surprised to think that she looked adorable. He was even more surprised to find that he found it damn sexy. She also looked a lot younger that he had originally thought she was. So caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice her notice him.

"Hey there stud. Stalking me?" came Melony's voice filled with amusement.

"Huh? Oh no. Needed to get the staples." He replied, holding up his basket.

She peered into it and gave a light laugh.

"Those are the staples huh. My kind of man!" She winked at him.

House stood there looking at her and she gave him a questioning look. He then blurted out, "You look adorable."

A smile spread across her lips and she replied, "Why Greg, I didn't know that word would be in your vocabulary" she teased him.

House looked uncomfortable and said, "I'm surprised that I know it too. I don't usually say things like that."

"No worries. I get it all the time when I'm in my "street clothes". People are used to me in my performance clothes. When anyone sees me in outfits like these they don't usually recognize me at first or even at all. And they also end up asking my age. They say that I look really young. Some even ask what year I am in college. Quite flattering really."

"How old are you?"

Melony mock scolded him, "Tisk tisk Greg. You seem to be a smart man, so you should know that it isn't polite to ask a woman's age."

"Yeah, never was _that_ smart."

She laughed again and then said, "I'll tell you but only if you pinky swear that you will not tell another living soul!" She held up her right pinky and waited.

"Come on Greg, swear."

He rolled his eyes and said in a childlike voice, "Oh alright. I pinky swear I won't tell another living soul just how old you really are."

They hooked pinkies and she grinned at him as she leaned toward him and whispered in his ear, "Thirty five."

"Really? I would have said twenty eight tops."

She playfully tapped his arm, batted her eyelashes and said, "Oh you flatterer you."

"Yep that's me."

"So, what other staples do you need to get?"

"The usual, chips, pretzels and popcorn. What are you getting?"

"Oreos, popcorn, tortilla chips, salsa and to top it off, beer."

"My kind of woman."

They both smiled at each other as they got the rest of what they were looking for and went to the self checkout. As they waited in line they continued to chat.

"So got plans tonight?" Melony asked.

"Yeah, having my bud Wilson over. And you?"

"Having my two best friends over. Girls night."

"Oh! Naked pillow fights! Can I come?"

"What about Wilson?"

"He's not invited. I don't share well."

Melony laughed and went to check her food out.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but women really don't have nude pillow fights." House pretended to look sad and she said, "But we do wrestle in mud!"

"Alright! I'm so there!" House responded.

"We need to get some professional help." Melony laughed, shaking her head.

"Nah, we're normal. Nobody wants to admit that though."

Melony laughed again and bagged her food and House took over the checkout. As he swiped the barcodes, she bagged for him. They made quick work of checking out and headed out of the store. They found that their cars were next to each others. They put their bags into them and then turned to each other.

"Have a nice time tonight with Wilson, Greg. "

"Yeah, have fun with the ladies. Tell them I can pay top dollar for a wrestling show." He winked at her. She rolled her eyes and grinned with him.

"Have I told you lately how incorrigible you are?" Before House could answer, her cell rang. She answered it and House watched as her face dropped and listened to her side of the conversation.

"What do you mean that you can't play tomorrow? I have other performers for my act lined up…uh huh…really? I'm so sorry. Is there anything that I can do? Okay. You don't know anyone that can fill in for you, do you? Okay. Fine, get back to me. I hope you feel better soon. Bye Will."

She hung up the phone and sighed. "Well that was Will informing me that he can't play piano tomorrow for the show because he decided to do some skateboarding tricks, showing off for his son and wretched his shoulder. What I am to do now?"

"Well, I do know a very handsome, talented and sexy pianist that is free tomorrow night."

A smile spread across her face and she replied, "You'd really be willing to do that? Thank you so very much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, startling House. She didn't notice as she let go and dialed her cell. "Will? Hi, it's Mel. Don't worry about tomorrow. A friend just offered to play so you don't need to find anyone for me. Thanks and get better soon. Talk with you later. Bye."

"You are a life saver Greg! I definitely owe you one. How about a late supper after the show? That sound good for you?"

"Actually no."

She looked at him, disappointed and he continued.

"Dinner at eight on Tuesday is better for me."

"Oh, sure. It's a deal. Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Could you get there at seven-ish? That should give us plenty of time to go through the music and do a sound check together."

"Alright. See you then."

"Bye Greg. And again, thank you."

She gave him one last smile, got in her car and drove off. He stood by his car watching her go and rubbed his fingers on his mouth. "This is going to be interesting." He said to himself before getting in his car and heading back to his place and wait for Wilson.

* * *

It was eight o'clock that night and House went to answer the knock at his door. He opened it for Wilson, who was waiting with a six pack of beer and a couple pizza boxes.

"Good you brought food."

"Well, I figured that I would have to seeing as all you usually have in your kitchen is beer and junk food. At least the pizza a healthier that chips and ring dings."

"Whatever."

House turned and walked into the living room. Wilson followed with a sigh and set the pizza on the coffee table along with the beer. He sat down next to House, who was flipping through the TV channels. Wilson popped a beer and sat back, taking a sip. He rested the can on his leg and while watching the TV screen, asked House, "So this woman you meant. How's that going?"

"I saw her in the grocery store today. I called her adorable." House responded, also keeping his eyes on the screen in front of him.

Wilson looked at him in total surprise and sputtered out, "You called her what?"

"You heard me. She was in just jeans and a t-shirt and she looked adorable. I'm just as surprised as you are that I said that. I think I'm more surprised that I even have that word in my vocabulary. She even knew that."

"She's got you hooked. Anything else happen?"

"I volunteered to help her out. The pianist, Will, who plays for her show, hurt himself. I said that I would fill in for him. Tomorrow night is the first night."

Wilson stared at House in bewilderment and then shook his head.

"I have got to meet this woman!"

"Yeah right" was House's only response as he leaned forward and grabbed a beer and drank half of it down.

He then grabbed a slice of pizza and started to chomp on it. Wilson looked at his friend and shook his head in amusement.

"Adorable huh." Wilson laughed.

"That does not leave this apartment! Tell anyone and I'll spread it around about what, or should I say who, you did last year. It won't be pretty."

"You wouldn't."

House just gave him a "test me" look and Wilson surrendered.

"Fine. I will keep it to myself."

They then settled back and finished off the pizza and beer, while watching the "Lethal Weapon" marathon that was on, House hoping to get distracted from his thoughts about Melony and Wilson hoping that his friend might elaborate later on about this woman that seems to have him a bit frazzled.

While House had Wilson over, Melony had her two best friends, Alexis and Jessica, over. The two friends had arrived in flurry of energy and non stop chattering. Because of their busy schedules, they hadn't been able to have their weekly girls' night in a month and needed to catch up on each others lives. After they had made Fettuccini Alfredo and steamed broccoli for their dinner, and ate it, they settled down in Melony's living room to eat their dessert of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food. They shared a pint, passing it off to one another. Melony sat on her couch with one of the throw pillows on her lap, Alexis was on the chair next to her and Jessica sat on the floor, leaning against the couch.

"So, Jess, how are the little nose miners doing? Are they getting excited for summer vacation?" Melony asked her friend, who was a first grade teacher.

"Oh my gosh. It's like the first month of the school year all over again! They are so rambunctious. I have a hard time keeping their attention now that it's getting so nice out. I'm starting to see why my old first grade teacher kept a flask hidden in her desk!"

"She did not" Melony responded.

"No, she really did. I saw it once. You know my crazy Aunt Berta. She used to carry one around with her all the time. That's why I knew what one looked like back then."

"Bless your Aunt Berta! She knows how to have fun!" Alexis said raising her wine glass to the others. The other two laughed and raised their glasses back.

"Well now that we know about Jess's life as a teacher, on to me!" Alexis said, sitting taller and fanning a look of extreme self importance.

"Oh please!" Melony said.

"Get over yourself girl!" came Jess's response.

"Oh you know it's all about me." Alexis flipped her hair over her shoulder and the other two rolled their eyes and then laughed again.

"Okay, fine, I'll bite. So what is new in your life?" asked Melony.

"I finally got a date with Connor Patterson!"

"What? That womanizer in your office? Why would you want a date with him?" exclaimed Jess.

"Oh honey, you should see the things written about him on the bathroom stalls! He may break hearts but he has some skills! And he is tall!" She answered with a wink.

"You and your _tall_ men. Anything else happening at work that is interesting?" asked Jess and she took a spoonful of ice cream before passing the pint onto Melony.

"Oh the same ol' same ol'. Helping the big wigs to keep their money that I believe more and more each day they don't deserve!" Alexis was a corporate lawyer with Richmond, Leet and Lewis, one of the leading firms in the area.

Alexis reached for the ice cream and Melony handed it over. Alexis took a bite before turning her attention to Melony. "So Mel, now it's your turn to dish. Anything happening with the 'tall, melancholy, blue eyed stranger' you saw in the bar? Has he come back?"

"Yes, dish! And don't spare any juicy details. We need details!" Jess piped in.

"I think you are a bit more excited about this that you should be."

"Oh lay off Alex. Sean has been too busy to be romantic and Roderick and Mackenzie are running amuck every chance they can get." Jess answered in self defense, speaking of her husband and twin five year old boys.

"Yeah, why do you think that Jess loves girl's night? She needs the break before she goes completely insane!" Mel piped in.

"Thank you Mel for understanding."

"Whatever, Suzy homemaker. We're supposed to be interrogating Mel here. So to continue got any news about blue eyes?"

Melony smiled at her friends and said, "Well last week I finally talked to him. We flirted a bit. He's got a rude, crude sense of humor so I think that you and he would get along Alex. Though I was able to hold my own. He's actually quite amusing. We've had drinks and chats a few times since then. I actually saw him at the grocery store this afternoon. He has only seen me in my period clothes for the show and was surprised to see me in this" she waved a hand over her outfit, "he even called me adorable. Now this is the type of man who seems as though he wouldn't have that word in his vocab. I even told him that too. He agreed. He seemed truly surprised to have said that to me."

"Oh how sweet that he said you were adorable." Jess gushed. Alex gave her an annoyed look before waving her spoon at Melony and asking, "You sure that's a good thing?"

"Actually I do. We checked out together and when we got out to the parking lot, we found that we were even parked next to each other. While we were saying good bye, Will called, and told me that he hurt his shoulder. When I told Greg, he said that he could play in Will's stead."

"Wait, Will is hurt and can't play? When were you going to tell us this?" Alex asked.

"Sorry, I figured it wouldn't be as urgent to tell you because I got Greg to sub. Don't worry; we'll be able to perform tomorrow."

Melony was referring to the fact that the three of them were doing a tribute to The Andrew Sisters the next night. They had done a tribute like that in college together several times. It was always a hit and Melony enjoyed performing with her two friends.

"So Greg is going to be there tomorrow night aye. Hmmm." Alexis had a twinkle in her eyes and smiled a scheming smile while rubbing her hands together.

"You are not going to do anything to scare Greg off. You know that Mel needs a chance. Ever since Jordan…" Jess broke off her sentence and put her hands over her mouth. "I am so sorry. It just slipped."

"You know what that means," Alexis said, "You need to put a dollar in the Swear Jar." Since college the ladies had kept a jar that they put a dollar in every time someone mentioned the forbidden name of an ex or someone that just plain p*ssed them off. The money is being saved so that they can go on a girl's only trip to some exotic location, one that they could all agree on, which hadn't happened yet.

"No worries Jess. Though, you are going to have to make it up to me by giving me the rest of the ice cream!" Jess laughed in relief and handed the pint over to Melony. Melony ate the rest and got up to throw the carton away. Sitting back down in her spot, she said "Please don't embarrass me tomorrow with Greg. He's the first guy in a long time that has caught my attention and who I want to get to know better."

"Don't worry we won't, right Alex!" Jess said pointedly.

"Cross my heart."

"Alright that is settled. Now, let's practice some for tomorrow night and then we can break into the other pint of ice cream I hid in the freezer for us."

They started to sing their set for the next night. They didn't need much practice and soon had moved onto the ice cream before calling it a night, each looking forward to their performance and Alexis and Jessica looking forward to meeting the man that had been able to break through the wall that their friend had set up. Melony was also looking forward to seeing him again. She started to get ready for bed, thinking about him and his striking blue eyes and the sadness that was in them. As she got into bed she hummed to herself "My Melancholy Baby" before drifting off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 15

Chapter Four

House walked into to bar the next evening, a little hesitantly. As he walked in, he saw Melony up on the stage, looking over what looked like sheet music, with the band. He approached Melony and she glanced over at him saying, "Oh good you're here. These are songs that we will be performing. You can go over them with the rest of the band if you would like."

Right then two women came onto the bar and one of them loudly called out to Melony and rushed over to her. They hugged and laughed over a comment that was said about how the women looked in the outfit that they had on for the show. They were in military dress outfits that were the same style as the ones that The Andrew Sisters wore when off "entertaining the boys". The theme of the show that night was a tribute to The Andrew Sisters so the clothes were fitting.

Melony looked over at House who was watching them and called to him and motioned him over.

"Greg, come here and meet the other two singers for tonight. They are also my two best friends. This is Alexis Jones and Jessica Mansfield." House nodded to them not bothering to shake hands with them.

"So you two are performers like Melony?"

Alexis laughed an amused laughed and answered, "No. We're just doing this for fun. I'm a corporate lawyer with Richmond, Leet and Lewis. Jess here is a first grade teacher besides being a parent of three."

"You have three kids?" House asked a bit surprised looking at the woman before him who looked like she couldn't be a day over 12.

"No, I have two. Twin five year old boys." Jessica said after giving Alexis an annoyed look.

"And where are they tonight?"

"With my husband."

"See, what did I tell you. She has three kids."

"Alexis, stop calling Sean a child!"

"Hey, I just call 'em as I see 'em" responded Alexis, earning another annoyed look from Jessica.

House just stood there, taking in the interaction between them and looked both women up and down. Alexis had a no nonsense air about her and gave the impression that she was not to be crossed but also liked to have as much fun as she possibly could. Her skin was the color of coffee with light cream. She had chocolate brown eyes and short black hair, that didn't go past her chin, with chestnut brown streaks. She was lean and tall, his height to be exact. Jessica on the other hand was just pushing 5'5, if even that. She had straight shoulder length blonde hair, emerald green eyes, and a slight tan along with pink cheeks. She had the 'girl next door' look about her. She seemed to be bit more serious than Alexis and Melony, but he did have the impression that she also could have fun, seeing as whom her two best friends were.

Alexis broke through his assessment of them and asked him, "So what do you do Greg?"

"I'm a doctor over at PPTH. I'm surprised that Melony didn't tell you that in your gab fest last night."

She arched an eyebrow at him and said, "Gab fest?"

"You three hung out last night and it's common knowledge that women gab, gossip when together."

"Oh please." She waved her hand at House as if to brush away what he had said before continuing, "We don't 'gab or gossip'. We _discuss_. There is a difference." Alexis informed him, to everyone's amusement.

"Wow, so you're a doctor. Mel's….."Jessica started to say before Alexis grabbed her arm cutting her off and said, "I think we'd better go and check our makeup. We'll be starting soon." Light dawned in Jessica's eyes and she said, "oh yeah. We'd better go and do that. Nice meeting you Doc. I hope we'll get a chance to talk more later."

House just nodded to her and watched them walk away. Melony also watched them walk away with an amused look on her face. She then turned to face House again and inquired, "So are you all set with the music?"

"Looks good to me. So those are your friends huh."

"Yeah. They are really great. A little overwhelming at times but great just the same. We're always there for each other, no matter what. It's nice to have friends like that." She said with warmth in her eyes and House just nodded. She noticed that he seemed to do that a lot. He wasn't that talkative. She wondered if it was just because they were still new acquaintances or if he just wasn't that talkative of a person.

"Well, I'm going to go tell the boss that we're ready."

House watched her walk away, shaking her head. He saw her approach a man talking to the bartender and her nodded to what she said to him. She then went to where Alexis and Jessica had gone. All three soon came back and the bar was starting to fill. Everyone took their places and they started their first song. They got a good reception from their audience and many couples got up to dance. When the first set was over and the jukebox was put into use, Melony, House, Jess and Alexis walked off the stage together. Alexis was approached by a few guys who had 'cat called' her during a couple of the songs. She went off with them for a drink. Before following them she had said to the others, "this is going to be so amusing!" with mischief in her eyes. Jessica went off to call her husband to see how everything was going on at home. House and Melony went to get drinks. House ordered his usual and Melony ordered a rum and coke to "get into the mood for the next song". When they went back for their second set, they'd be singing Rum and coca cola.

"So are you having fun?" Melony asked.

"Yes." House replied simply.

"Do you think that you may want to continue to fill in for more than one night?"

"Depends. What's in it for me?"

"You mean other than the pleasure of my company?"

"Yeah, that doesn't go that far."

"Hey!"

House gave a low chuckle and drank his drink. Before he could respond, Jessica came up to them.

"So the boys are in bed finally. I guess that they gave Sean a bit of a time. They got in to his shaving cream and the toilet paper. They're like twin tornadoes!"

Melony laughed and said, "Poor Sean. I wish I could've seen his face!"

"He said that he wanted to get mad but the look on the boys faces were priceless he said. They looked so proud of their "art work". He joined in with them and decorated some of the walls with them. I told that it's good that they had fun but if it wasn't cleaned up before I got home, then we'd not have fun for a week!"

"Low blow! Why do women do that?" House spoke up. The two women laughed and before either one could respond, one of the band members came and told them it was time for the second set.

"Ready?" asked Melony.

Jessica answered with a "Yep!" and House with a nod. They got up and House went to the piano, Jessica to the microphones and Melony to find Alexis. She spotted her in the back, leaning up against the wall, an amused look on her face and two men leaning on the wall to either side of her and one in front of her. Each of the men was obviously trying to get her attention more. Melony approached and said, "Excuse me boys, but it's time for my friend here to get back on stage."

They looked put out but let Alexis walk away with Melony.

"How can you stand guys that fawn all over you like that?"

"They're fawning on me, that's how I can stand it!"

This was a typical exchange between the two. It was one of the first bits of conversation that the two had when they meet back in college and now it was a joke between the two. Melony did her usual eye roll and said, "Come on, everyone is waiting."

They walked to the stage, joined Jessica at the microphone and Melony nodded to the band to start. They played through the rest of the set and the audience enjoyed the show. They finished with "Boogie Woogie bugle boy". Melony had looked over at House during the song winked and smiled at him when they sang the word bugle and he responded in like. When they were done and patrons started leaving the bar, the ladies and House ordered drinks and sat at one of the tables to talk.

"So Doc, you think that you'll fill in for the whole time that Will is incapacitated?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. That was some great playing."

"I know." House grinned at her.

"Wow, aren't we conceited."

"Yes, yes we are."

Everyone laughed and Jessica said, "So Alex, I take it that it takes one to know one huh?"

"Oh hahaha." Alexis said dryly before breaking out in a laugh.

"I do hope that you are able to play the whole time that Will is out, Greg. I want to thank you again for helping." Melony said after their laughter had died down.

"No problem. After all I do get to spend time with three hot women." He winked at them.

"Oh, if you're all excuse me; I need to talk to the boss man for a moment. I'll be right back. Do any of you want me to bring back a refill?"

"Nah, I'm good." Jessica said and Alexis and House nodded a yes.

They watched Melony walk away. Once she was out of ear shot Alexis turned and addressed House.

"Tell me. What are your intentions toward our Melony?"

House raised an eyebrow at her and responded, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Seriously, if you hurt her, I will come at you with all that I got and that is a lot more than you can imagine. You will wish, pray, for death when I'm through with you."

"What are you, a Soprano?" House asked and then turned to Jessica and asked, "Is she serious?"

"Yea, she is. I've seen her in action. There really is no hope once one crosses her. She sticks to a grudge like a fly to flypaper. I've seen her in action."

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I were." House eyed the two women who were calmly sipping their drinks and looking right back at him. Just then Melony came back, sat down and asked, "So did they harass you? Threaten your life, manhood? Both?"

"Oh you know we'd _never_ do that." Alexis said in an exaggerated innocence.

Melony rolled her eyes and said, "On please! Save the act. I know that twinkle in your eye."

"Why whateva do you mean?" asked Alexis in a Scarlet O'Hara impression and bating her eye lashes.

Melony couldn't help but laugh at her friends antics.

"Fine. Don't tell me."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Smartss."

"You know it!"

"Okay, moving on. Richard said that tonight was great. He wanted me to tell you Greg thank you for filling in for Will. Also, Alex and Jess, he'd like for us to plan another night soon to perform together. He said that this theme night brought out more people."

"Well I 'm definitely in!" Jessica excitedly said.

"I'm in too. We wouldn't be the group that we are without me!" Alexis said with a look of importance and a flip of her hair.

Melony leaned over to Jessica and said, "Remind me again why we're her friends."

"Hmm I really don't know. Oh wait, I think it's because she usually brings the wine for girl's night. Free booze is always a good thing."

"That's it! She knows how to pick out a great pinot grigio."

"Oh you guys are hilarious. No really. You should do stand up here" said Alexis with a fake annoyed look.

"Ok, enough fooling around. When do you two want to do another show?"

"The last weekend in June is probably going to be my next free one." Jessica told her.

"I'm not sure when I'll be able to. I'll have to get back to you."

"Okay. And Greg. Would you be interested in reuniting with us whenever we come up with a date?"

"Why not."

"Okay that's settled then. We know we want to do another show soon and we know that we need to find a date. At least that's something."

"I hate to leave, but I better get going. Sean is probably wondering where I am."

"I'll walk you out. I have to go into the office early tomorrow."

They all said goodnight and Alexis and Jessica left. House and Melony sat in silence for a bit and then Melony said, "So dinner. Tuesday at 8 o'clock, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a preference on where you would like to eat?"

"Actually I know an Italian place that isn't half bad."

"Okay. That sounds good. You can call me with directions and we can meet there?"

"Or I can pick you up. Doesn't really matter."

"Oh. Okay. That may be easier." She took a napkin and wrote her address on it and handed it to House.

"Well, it's getting late and I am beat. I'm going to have to remember not to have a girl's night the night before a performance! Thank you again for helping out and I'll see you Tuesday. Good night Greg." Melony and House both stood up and she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to leave. House watched her go before he downed the rest of his drink, popped a pill and limped out the door. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to going out with a woman.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 15

Chapter Five

Melony sat at her desk, working on her computer and listening to Lady Day on her iTunes. She felt the warm rays of the sun on her back and basked in the comfort that they always gave. Her mind started to wander as the next song on the shuffle came on. It was one that had played the night that she and House had their first date. That was a little over four months ago. They had a great time at dinner, it had gone well. After that it was more dinners which progressed to hanging out at each others places, movies, monster trucks and then they were "a couple". It wasn't always easy, House was always going to be moody but she accepted that about him. She had baggage herself that he accepted as well.

Melony was so deep in thought that she didn't hear that House had walked in. "Hey. Care to buy me some lunch Sexy?"

"House! I thought that we had agreed that we'd stay professional here at the hospital and address each other as everyone else does. So it's either Dr. Davis or Davis when I'm here."

"Ah that's no fun!" House responded with a pouty face.

"When we're at your place or mine, then you can call me anything else that you want."

"Nice. I'll remember that."

"From that look of mischief in your eyes, I'm sure that you will. Now, are we going to lunch or what?"

"Lunch. You brought cash right?"

"House, I've known you for over five months now. Of course I brought cash. I always do."

They walked out the door and as they proceeded to the cafeteria, Melony thought back to their first date and the conversation that brought her to now be working at PPTH.

_House and Melony had just finished their desserts and were lingering over the last of their coffee, each not wanting to end the night._

"_I know that your father is in a jazz band but what about your mother? Does she work or does she travel with your father?" House asked. Melony look off into the distance for a moment before replying, "My mother is dead. She died when I was six years old. I don't have many memories of her. I do know that she loved music like my father and that she sang. She had a really beautiful voice. She sang a lot of classical music."_

"_How did she die?"_

"_Heart failure."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_So am I. It was tough. It changed my life in a lot of different ways."_

"_What ways?"_

"_Well, the most important one would be my chosen occupation."_

_House gave her a confused look and said, "Singer? How would your mothers' death have any connection to that?"_

"_That's not what I went to school for. I'm actually a Cardiologist. I worked at Albany Med in New York."_

"_You're a doctor? Why aren't you practicing then?"_

"_That's partially another side effect of my mother's death." House gave her another confused look and she went on to clarify for him what she meant._

"_See, I grew up without my mom or any siblings. I didn't have many other relatives either. So I craved a big family. Not that I didn't love my dad. He did his best to make up for it just being the two of us but I still craved more. Because of that I have always wanted a large family. So when J started to take an interest in me and asked me out I said yes. We dated for two years and then he asked me to marry him. I said yes right away. We had a lot of things in common, got along so well, that it really felt that we were meant to be together forever. It was like kismet. We were both doctors. He worked the ER. He always said that we'd change the world together. That we'd help save people and raise a big family. He told me that we would have it all. I was naïve to think that he and our plans were perfect. One day a little over a year ago, I wanted to surprise him. I decided to go into work on my day off and take him on a picnic lunch. I was so caught up with my plans that I didn't stop to ask myself why his office door would be locked during the day but it was. I had a key so I let myself in, thinking that I would wait until he got back to surprise him. Well the surprise was on me. I walked in to find him and Nurse Betty; yes her name was actually Betty, having sex on his desk. Yeah, that was definitely a surprise. I still can't decide what was worse; his cheating, his excuse that men have different needs then women and it was natural for him to have many women, or him saying that we could still have it all, that we were still meant to be together." Melony shook her head, looking tired. House just looked at her not really knowing what to say. He wanted to joke and turn this into a light moment but knew that wouldn't work in his favor. So he just let her continue without saying anything._

"_After I caught him with Betty, I asked around and found out that he had slept with most of the nurses, several interns and a few of the doctors on staff and that he also had many more outside of the hospital. He was the Don Juan of upstate New York. Probably even of the Tri-state area. It galled me so much that he thought that we could actually work this out. I couldn't stand to be in that hospital or the state. I decided that I needed to take a leave of absence and my boss thought the same thing. At first I figured that a couple months would be it, but then it turned into several and then it turned into a year and now it's been almost 16months since I left. I moved here because Jess and Alex were in the area. Jessica grew up a couple towns over along with her husband. So they settled here after they got married. Alex was next to move. She had gotten the job offer not long after J and I started dating so it was four years ago. They joked that I'd have to convince J to move here so that we'd all be together. I'm glad that we never did. I can only imagine what kind of havoc he would have wrecked on suburban life. I moved here actually after a couple months when I knew for sure that I would not be able to go back to the hospital. I had gone to visit Jess and Alex right after I took my leave and I stayed a month. Then I had traveled with my dad the following month. After that, I knew that I wanted to go back to Jess and Alex. They empathized with what I was going through better than anyone else, one of the upsides of best friends. So I packed all my things up and moved out here 14 months ago. I was walking around one night, bored because Jess had a PTA meeting and Alex was working late on a case. I was trying to find a bar that did live music. It's important to have place to call your own. One that is the usual place that you go. At least, that's what I think. As I was walking, I heard the faint distant sound of a Louis Armstrong song. Whoever was singing sounded a lot like him also. There was a place that I frequented back in Albany, The Fountain, which had a band, Skip Parson's Riverboat jazz band, which performs the first weekend of every month. There was a singer in that band that sounded just like Louis also. So I followed sound and came to Murphy's. I went in and inquired about performing. I was told that it was open mic night and signed up. After that it was history. The boss man, Ray, loved how I got the crowd into my act. He could see that I would be good for business so he hired me as a regular performer. And that is how I got to be a singer."_

"_You know, there is an opening at PPTH for a cardiologist. My boss is still taking applications. She does have one in mind but he's a complete moron. You should apply."_

"_I don't know. I do miss the medicine but I don't know if I could go back just yet."_

"_Think about it."_

"_Okay, I will."_

Melony broke from her reverie to find that not only had she and House reached the cafeteria but they had their food and were sitting down at a table. Seeing the confused look on her face, House informed her, "You were so deep in thought that I figured I'd leave you to it and got the food and lead to the table. You were really deep in thought. Thinking about what a "mighty good man" I am?" Melony smiled back at him and said, "I was thinking about our first date. I still can't believe that I was as comfortable as I was with you to tell you about my baggage."

"Oh you know me, the caring listener, here to help."

"I'm surprised that you got that out with out laughing or getting hit by lightening for that matter."

"I'm hurt. How could you put me down like that? Especially since I bought you lunch and made sure that you didn't bump into anything when you were deep in thought." Melony just eyed him for a moment and then reached for her purse. She took out her wallet and looked inside. "House, there's a twenty missing. You didn't buy me lunch. You used my money."

"I handed it to the cashier didn't I? So I bought you lunch."

"I don't know why I am still surprised by the things you say and do." Melony said, shaking her head.

"I'm still trying to figure that one out myself. So, thinking about our first date huh. I was definitely not expecting you to tell me that you were a doctor."

"I'm sure that you weren't."

"I am glad that you took this job. Your timing on telling me that you're a cardiologist was impeccable. That other guy that Cuddy was thinking about hiring was a terrible choice. Not as sexy as you, that's for sure." Melony laughed and said, "I should hope not. I am really glad to have gotten back into medicine. I missed it and it is ridiculous to let the situation with J make me leave it for as long as I did." She then started to eat the burger and fries that House had gotten for her. They ate in a comfortable silence, each enjoying their food, for several minutes before speaking again.

"This burger is so good! I have messed solid food! I am so glad that I'm over the flu."

"Yeah it was tough here without you last week. I had no one to take my sexual harassment. The ducklings are finally starting to get over being mad at me but they still aren't taking my ribbing like they used to. So that's no fun. And Wilson has been so busy lately with all those dying people. It hasn't been the same without you. I was _sooooo bored_!!"

"I've only been working here for a few weeks. It can't have been that much different than it always was before I came. You're such a whiner."

"Whatever. You know, you did miss meeting that new doctor. His orientation was last Tuesday. He's a pretty boy, even more than Chase believe it or not."

Melony laughed in spite of herself. "Why can't you be nice to your team? I'm surprised that they have put up with your attitude all these years. I know that you can be nice, charming even. Can't you show a little compassion at work?" Melony saw the look on his face and corrected, "Okay, so you can't. Forget I said anything. So moving on, what's this new doctor like. Besides being a pretty boy that is."

"He works in surgery. Can't remember where he's from. Cuddy will probably have you meet him today."

"Yeah, she is. She sent me an email about it. Well, I'm done. Ready to walk me back to my office?"

"Sure, as long as I get a reward." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"We'll see."

They got up, threw their garbage out and walked back to her office. When they entered, House looked out the door and then went to kiss Melony.

"Mmmmm….my kind of dessert." Melony said.

"Wait until tonight."

House had just taken a step back from her when Cuddy and a tall blonde man in scrubs walked into the room.

"House." Cuddy said nodding at him before turning to Melony. "Dr. Davis, nice to see that you are feeling well again. I wanted to bring our new colleague in to meet you since you were out last week. I know that I sent you that email about doing this later this afternoon, but we both had time and figured that it would be best to see if you were available now. Dr. Davis this is Dr. Jordan Montgomery." Melony looked at the man in front of her in shock. He took a step forward and said, "Hey Mel. Good to see you again."

"J? What are you doing here?"

Cuddy looked at them and asked, "You two know each other?"

"Dr. Davis and I worked together at Albany Med."

Melony stared at him and then caught a slight movement out of the corner of her eye. She looked over at House and saw the anger in his eyes and knew that she'd have to get Jordan out of the room before something bad happened.

"Yes, we did. I am sorry that I have to cut this short but I need to do a consult. I promised that I'd go when I got back from lunch. If you would excuse me, I better be going."

"Certainly Dr. Davis. We can continue this at a more opportune time. We don't want to keep you." Cuddy said before turning and motioning for Jordan to follow her. He gave one more look at Melony and said, "We'll have to get together for coffee sometime soon and catch up." For lack of a response that wouldn't have gotten her in trouble with her boss, Melony just nodded. After Cuddy and Jordan left, she turned to House.

"I know that this isn't good but please promise me that you aren't going to do anything to hurt him. He can fend for himself pretty well and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"And I don't want to see you get hurt either. I want to knock his teeth down his throat for starters."

"Greg." Melony said in a warning tone.

"Fine. I won't do it. Here that is. I can't promise that if I saw him in the street that I won't let him have it."

"Please promise me that you won't do something stupid. I can do my best to deal with him here. I probably won't even have to see him that often."

"We'll see."

House then started for the door. He stopped when Melony called him back. He turned and she approached him. She reached up and gave him a slow, deep kiss.

"That's to last you till tonight, Stud." House relaxed some and winked at her and replied, "Can't wait" before walking out the door. Melony then turned back to her desk to get a file and then go to her consult trying to get her mind to stay on her work and not to stray to the fact that now she was going to have to work at the same hospital as Jordan again and hoping that she'd not have to see him that often.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 15

Chapter Six

It was a few weeks later and Melony was in her office finishing up some paperwork before going to meet House in his office for a late lunch. As she made the finishing touches on her work, she heard someone enter her office. Melony looked up, thinking that House must've decided to come to her, and instead saw Jordan.  
"What are you doing here?"

"Ah come on Mel, is that anyway to greet an old friend."

"No, you're right. It isn't. But it is the way to greet someone who isn't a friend."

"Listen I came here to talk with you like adults."

"Isn't that a bit of a stretch for you then?"

"Melony."

"Fine, what is it that you need to talk about?"

"Us" he raised his hand to ward off her protest, "I know that there isn't an "us" but I was hoping to change that. I realized that a couple months after you left. I made a terrible mistake. We are meant to be together. I know that now. That is why I came here, to find you."

Melony got up from her chair and walked around the desk to face him. Anger flashed in her eyes and she said, "How can you stand there and expect me to believe you enough to come back to you. You are an arrogant self centered prck and you don't deserve to have a second change. You blew it. Now leave before I get really mad!" She glared at him and he responded, "Admit there is a heat there. You want to be with me still and I'm going to prove to you that you do." After saying that, Jordan grabbed her face and drew her in for deep kiss. She tried to push him off but he grabbed her hands and held them behind her. Melony tried to struggle more but Jordan just tightened his hold. Just then she heard a deep intake of breath. Finally Jordan broke the kiss and she was able to step away from him to see House standing before them with an astonished look that faded into one of anger. He didn't say anything; he just started to turn to the door to walk out. Melony started after him.

"Greg please! It's not what you think." Melony grabbed his arm. Pulling his arm away from her, he spat out, "Yeah right. But it's fine really. I had some fun and I didn't have to spend any money on a _professional _hooker." Melony's head snapped back as though slapped at the implication of what he had said. Tears welled in her eyes as she looked at him in disbelief. She whispered, "How could you say that to me?"

"Easily. I call 'em as I see 'em." House then turned and walked away leaving Melony standing in her office dejected. Her shoulders slumped and she put her face in her hands, breathing hard, trying to prevent herself from full out crying. She felt hands on her shoulders which made her flinch and pull away.

"Mel, come on. It's obvious that he wasn't good enough for you."

Her head snapped toward him, her eyes glaring with anger and bored into his.

"And you were? Making promise after promise while you were laying female after female? At least Greg never made a promise and broke it."

Jordan looked into her eyes and replied, "I think that he just did" before stalking off down the hall. He turned back to her when he was half way down the hall and called back to her, "You're making a big mistake."

"I had already made a mistake all those years ago when I trusted you." Melony then turned back into her office before she could see his reaction and slammed the door shut. She leaned back against it and breathed deeply. Only then did she let her tears flow freely.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 15

Chapter Seven

It was the next day and House and his team were in the conference room hashing out a differential. Suddenly the door banged open and Alexis burst into the room.

"I out to gut you like the spineless fish that you are."

"Seriously, what are you? In the mob?"

"After I'm done with you, you'll wish that it had been a mob hit."

"Why are you here?"

"You hurt my friend because you are an idiot. Did it ever occur to you to stop and take a look? Did it look like Melony was receptive to Jordan's advances? Was she holding him back? Kissing him back? No she wasn't. I know I wasn't there to see first hand but I do know my friend and I know how she feels about Jordan now. I also know how she feels about you. And because of that, I know that you are a total idiot. You need to talk to her." With that, Alexis turned on her heel and walked out the door without a backward glance.

They watched her go and Foreman spoke up.

"She sure does give a whole new meaning to "hell knows no fury…" Who was that?"

"That is one of Melony's friends. Enough about her. Let's get back to work." House turned back to the write board and wrote down what he'd been about to write when Alexis had walked in. The team looked at each other in confusion and interest over what had happened but then went on with their work.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 15

Chapter Eight

Two weeks and a lot of hospital overtime later to get her mind of from her problems, Melony was at the bar, getting ready for the show she was about to put on. She sat in her tiny "dressing room" and thought back over the last two weeks. She had tried to talk to House and explain to him what had happened but he wouldn't see or talk to her. Wilson and the team tried to talk to him on her behalf but he wouldn't have it. He was being his stubborn self. Melony had hoped that he'd realize that she and Jordan weren't together by the fact that they were hardly ever around each other and the fact that they were basically not on speaking terms, but House wouldn't "get it". It had been a tough two weeks and she wished that she could have cancelled this show but she promised Ray that she would do this farewell performance. She sighed and rubbed her temple, wishing that the night was already over.

--

House was sitting on his couch, nursing a beer and watching monster trucks on the TV. Or at least he was trying to but his thoughts kept wondering to Melony. Tonight was going to be her farewell show at Murphy's. She had a full schedule at the hospital and knew that it would be too much to continue as a regular at the bar. So she had agreed to do one more performance to say goodbye. Melony had been planning it pretty much since the night that she told the owner, Ray, that she was leaving to go back into medicine. She had been sad and excited all at once. The team, Wilson, and he, had all agreed to make a party out of it and go to give her support. But now he was sure that he wasn't going to go. He didn't care what Alexis had said to him, there was no going back. Just then a knock came at his door. He groaned, limped to the door and answered it to find Cameron there.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take you to the show."

"I'm not going. I thought I made myself clear on that."

"Well I'm not taking no for an answer. Everyone else is waiting outside in Wilson's car. I'm to drive with you in yours and make sure that you go."

"Well, you're wasting your time."

"No I am not. Listen House, I know that you never could love me. And after seeing how you were when you were with Melony, I know that you were meant to be with her. Yeah, I know that is extremely sappy but we both know that it's true."

House leaned on his cane and stared at her for a moment before stating more than asking, "You're not going to leave are you? Not until I agree to go with you?"

"That is correct."

"Well if it means that I can get this over with and you to stop being sappy, then fine I'll go. But I am not going to talk to her." Cameron just smiled in response and started back out the door. House grabbed his jacket and followed her, wishing that the night was already over.

--

When they got to the bar, Chase and Foreman went in first with Wilson, House and Cameron following behind. House went slowly in. When he saw Melony up on stage singing, he started to turn around but Wilson and Cameron took his arms and steered him back in toward a nearby table. They all settled in and ordered drinks. House sat back and listened to what Melony was singing. The song was "Devil and the Deep Blue Sea." He listened to the lyrics,

"_I forgive you  
'cause I can't forget you  
You've got me in between  
The devil and the deep blue sea_

_I ought to cross you off my list  
But when you come a-knocking at my door  
Fate seems to give my heart a twist  
And I come running back for more_

I should hate you  
But I guess I love you  
You've got me in between  
The devil and the deep blue sea"

He watched as Melony nodded her head at the applause. She took a sip from a bottle of water on the piano and looked out into the crowd. House noted that she looked a bit startled when she spotted him. He also noticed that she not only did she look startled but she looked beautiful, alluring and vulnerable. There was also sadness in her eyes when she looked at him. He continued to watch her as she walked over to Will at the piano and said something to him. She then went back to her mic and spoke into it.

"This next number is for someone who is still dear to me." Melony looked right into House's eyes from across the room as the music started. She then sang,

"_My Melancholy Baby _

_Why do you grieve?  
Try and believe  
Life is always sunshine  
When the heart beats true  
Banish your fears  
Smile through your tears  
When you're sad  
It makes me feel the same as you...  
Come to me my melancholy baby  
Cuddle up and don't be blue  
All your fears are foolish fancy, maybe  
You know, dear, that I'm in love with you;  
Every cloud must have a silver lining  
Wait until the sun shines through  
Come on and smile, my honey dear,  
While I kiss away each tear  
Or else I shall be melancholy too..."_

After she ended the song she walked off the stage and went to where House and the others were seated.

"Melony that was great!" Cameron said and the others agreed.

"Thank you for coming. I'm glad that you are enjoying yourselves."

She then turned to House and asked, "Could we go and talk for a minute. Please?"

House shook his head yes and got up and followed her outside. There was a nip in the air and she stood with her arms wrapped around herself. Melony looked out into the street and watched as cars passed. She then took a deep breath and said,

"I want to apologize for Alexis bursting into your office. I honestly did not know that she was going to do that or I would have told her not to. I also want to apologize for that day. You have to believe me that…" Her voice broke and she struggled to hold back tears that were threatening to flow, "please believe me when I say that I didn't know that Jordan was going to do that. I have no interest in him whatsoever. That was over a long time ago and it was definitely over when you and I started seeing each other. He is not the one I want. I want you Greg. Please believe that." A couple stray tears started to roll down her cheeks as House stood facing Melony. He looked into her eyes and saw the truth there and let the tug that he'd been feeling in his heart take over. He reached out, wiped the tears away with his thumbs before pulling her to him in an embrace. He rested his chin on her head and rubbed her back.

"I know. I was mad and jealous and an idiot. I was still coming to grips with us and I guess that I was looking for something to go wrong because I didn't want it to work out due to the fear that I felt. That was stupid. I'm sorry that I hurt you and walked away from you. Deep down I didn't want to. Will you take me back?" Melony leaned back and looked up at him quoting, "_All your fears are foolish fancy, maybe you know, dear, that I'm in love with you; every cloud must have a silver lining wait until the sun shines through come on and smile, my honey dear, while I kiss away each tear or else I shall be melancholy too_."

House smiled down at her and gave her a deep kiss.


	9. Epilogue

Epilogue

Almost five years later

It was a sunny, late Saturday afternoon and House walked into his house. He brought the bag of take out to the kitchen and set it on the counter, took out some ice cream and put it in the freezer before going to look for his wife. He started for the small sitting room slash library that she had claimed for her own when they had moved in three years ago. He got to the door and looked in, seeing that he was correct. Melony was sitting in a rocking chair and facing the window. She was rocking gently while singing softly and rubbing her pertruding stomach. House stood in the doorway and watched her thinking back to their four year anniversary and when she told him that she was pregnant which was almost nine months ago.

_House walked into their home and saw that Melony had set the diningroom table elegantly with their fancy dinnerware, flowers that he had delivered to her earlier in the day and candles. He heard her in the kitchen and went to see how their dinner was going. Melony had wanted a quiet dinner at home this year for their anniversary. He couldn't have agreed faster. It had been hectic the past seven months for both of them at work and with the wedding of Alexis and Foreman, the engagement party for Chase and Cameron and the births of Jessica's fourth child and second daughter and Cuddy and Wilson's first child, James Jr. House was looking forward to a night in alone with his wife without any interruptions. He walked up beside Melony who was cutting up vegetables for the salad and gave her a peck on the cheek. "How was your day?"_

"_It was good. I ended up having to go to three shops until I found all of the ingredients for dinner. You're lucky that I love you enough to schlep all over New Jersey so that I can make this dinner for you." She said teasingly. House gave her another kiss and grabbed a carrot to munch on. "And I do appreciate it, which I'll show how much later tonight! So when's dinner going to beready?"_

"_, twenty more minutes or so."_

"_Good.I'm going to grab a quick shower." House walked out and headed to the master bath, listening to Melony start singing one ofher favorite songs. When he returned, refreshed and changed into a more dressy outfit, atleast for him, Melony was just bringing their plates of food to the table. The lights were low, candles lit making the crystal wine glasses and china plates shimmer in the light. They both sat down and started on their meal._

"_This is really excellent. Thank you for making it."_

"_Your welcome. I am just glad that we're finally having an evening to ourselves. Oh and I made sure of that to. I unplugged the phones and turned off the cells. I did keep the beepers on, though I am hoping that no one beeps us from the hospital.I have plans for you tonight!"Melony winked at him._

"_Good. I'm wasn't planning on taking any calls tonight I am difinitely planning on taking you!"_

"_Oh Greg, you are such a romantic. I swoon."She put the back of her hand to her forehead and mimed fainting._

"_Yep that's me! Mr. Romantic." House responded with a laugh._

_They continued with their meal and light conversation that did not involve work, weddings, engagements and new arrivals. They laughed and started to make some plans for their next trip. Twice a year they go on a week long vacation. That was actually part of how they ended up being married. House, Melony, Wilson, Cuddy, Foreman, Alexis, Jessica and Sean were having dinner at Jessica's one evening. They had all been sitting around the the living room and chatting away when Jessica said that didn't House and Melony think it was about time for them to get married? Everyone started ribbing on them and making scenerios on how House would propose. Melony had seen that he was a bit uncomfortable and made a smart alleck remark to distract everyone and move them on to another subject. House didn't forget it though. He had been thinking about asking her to marry him for awhile. Then a couple weeks later they had started to discuss taking a vacation together. They finally had agreed on going to St. Lucia and had departed two weeks after had arrived in the late afternoon and Melony had taken a nap and House said he wanted to check out a few things. What Melony didn't know was that he was finalizing a surprise for her. Their package deal had included a welcoming dinner and beach party. While they were having dinner and listening to a local band play lively island music, House ordered them both the Carribbean Crème Brulee for dessert. When the desserts arrived at their table, Melony said that it was too pretty to eat. On top of the custard was a dome of swirled sugar that had a goldish tint to it and sparkled in the lights. House had told her she better dig in or he would eat it himself. So Melony had removed the dome so that she could start on the custard and in the middle of the dish sat a diamond ring. She had stared at it in surprise before looking up at House's expectant face. He had simply asked her, "Will you marry me?" and her reply had been a simple "yes". House had then taken the ring, dipped it in his water glass, wiped it dry with his napkin and put it on her finger. Whiile he had been doing this a few people had approached their table. Melony had looked up and jerked back in surprise. Wilson, Alexis and Jessica had stood there smiling at them. House then had informed her that he asked their friends to also come to the island so that they would be there for the wedding. Melony was again surprised. House had gone on to tell her that he was hoping that they'd be married there the next day. He had set up a small weddig that was going to be held on the beach the following afternoon. Melony had started to say that she didn't have a dress and what about her father when Jessica had spoken up. She told Melony that needent worry, it was all covered. She and Alexis knew the type of dress that Melony had always wanted and had it all ready for her. They had also told her father about the wedding and he was to arrive the next day in time for it. Melony had been so happy. The next day they had all met on the beach. They had the small wedding, Melony in an ivory colored slim floor length dress that was in the favorite style she used in her dresses for her old show at the bar. She had her hair up with some curls that surrounded her face and also went barefoot. House was in a white open collared shirt and linen pants. After they said their vows, they had an early dinner on the beach that the hotel had set up and then they went out dancing. The next day after having breakfast all together and doing a little bit of site seeing together, Wilson, Alexis, Jessica and Melony's father went back home, leaving House and Melony to have their honeymoon alone. _

_After they ate their anniversary dinner and Melony went to get the dessert that she made special for House, he set a box on the table where her plate had been. She came back with their dessert, and stopped short when she saw the box on the table. She smiled at House and put the bowls on the table and then reached for the box. When she opened it she found a white gold diamond bracelet. _

"_Oh Greg it is absolutely beautiful. I love it. Thank you!" She leaned around the table dressings and gave him a kiss. She then sat back in her chair, leaned down toward the floor and brought up the gift she got House. She handed it to him shyly and he took it._

"_Hmmmm, too small and light to be a new gameboy DS. Darn."_

"_Oh haha. Just open it!" He took the wrapping paper off and then looked up at Melony in confusion. "You got me cigars? Why would you get me cigars?"_

_Melony had just raised an eyebrow and him and looked pointedly at him. He looked down at the cigars again and then quicky looked back at her. _

"_Wait. Does this mean…?" Melony smiled and nodded at him. He then got up and went to her side and pulled her into a big hug and kiss and she said, "We're going to have a baby." They then kissed again and then headed to their bedroom, the dessert on the table forgotten as they thought of another "dessert" that they wanted more. _

House broke from his thoughts and approached Melony. He went up behind the rocking chair and leaned down to kiss the top of her head as he put his arms around her shoulders and rubbed her stomach. Melony stopped singing and leaned her head so that she could look up at her husband and give him a kiss back.

"Singing to the baby again huh. Does he like it?"

"Oh I think that _she _likes it a lot. Earlier I was singing a song from the musical Gigi and she kicked like she was trying to dance."

"Or _he_ was kicking because he wanted something more manly."

"Yeah whatever. So did you get the food?"

"Yep. I got a double order of the lo mein for you so you'll have leftovers when you get hungry in the night."

"Did you remember to get the ice cream?"

"Of course I remembered the ice cream. Do you think that I want to have to go out late at night to get it when you get a craving? I got three pints of Phish Food for you."

"Oh that's great! Thank you sweetie. Now when do we eat?"

House laughed and helped her up and brought her to the kitchen. He helped her to dish out the food and they took their plates to the table. They ate and discussed the coming of the baby which was supposed to be any day now.

"I can't wait to welcome this little one into the world." Melony said as she finished up her lo mein.

"Me either. I have a lot of money riding on the sex of this kid and when he or she will be born."

"Yeah I know. I'm in on the pool to. I have a good amount of money on it also. I felt guilty at first gambling on the arrival of our child but then I figured that I can use the money on getting something special for the nursury."

"Don't bet on winning just yet. I think that I have a pretty good chance at getting it."

"We'll see about that! Now, where's my ice cream?" House chuckled and got up to get the ice cream. He grabbed two pints and two spoons. As he limped back into the dining room, he started to say, "So Mel, when do you want to…"

he broke off when he saw his wife's face. She had gone pale in the short time he was in the kitchen and was breathing hard.

"Mel, what is it?"

"What do you think? It's time Greg. I'm having contractions." He then rushed as well as he could on his leg, put the ice cream away and grabbed her bag and started to help her to the car. They arrived at the hospital and she was brought immediately to the maternity ward. As Melony was getting settled into the room, House called Wilson to tell him that it was time. He then posted a call to Alexis who called Jessica. Wilson was in charge of letting the team know and Jessica was to call Melony's father. House finished his calls and went back to Melony.

---------------

Twelve hours later, House and Melony welcomed their 7 lbs, 8 oz and 22 ½ inch long baby boy into the world. House rubbed his sons head gently and then bent to kiss Melony's forehead and said, "I'm proud of you."

She smiled up at him before looking back down at their son. Several minutes later, their friends came in with flowers, balloons, and gifts for Melony and the new arrival and coffee for House. As they stood around Melony and the baby, oohhing and aahhing, Wilson asked, "So what is the little guys name?"

"He's going to be Greg Jr." Melony answered him.

Jessica spoke up and asked, "So what is his full name?"

"Gregory Philip. We decided that we're going to have his nickname be Phil so there won't be a lot of confusion when I'm trying to get Greg's attention."

Just then, Melony's father walked into the room and approached the bed saying, "Where is my grandchild?"

"Hi dad. Meet your grand_son_, Gregory Philip Jr." Her father took the baby into his arms and looked down at him. He smiled at Melony and House and said, "You two sure do know how to reproduce."

"Dad!" Melony laughed.

"Well, it's true." Her father then looked back down at the baby and started talking to him. "Well little guy, welcome to the world. I'm going to make sure that not only do you learn how to pitch like DiMaggio and bend it like Beckham, you are going to be able to blow like Louis and sing like Old Blue eyes. That's for sure! Of course your mom and dad will help with that. I bet you'll be able to sing and play piano before you can walk." Everyone just looked amusedly at him and then Wilson piped up, "Hopefully he will have his mothers disposition." Everyone laughed and in mock offence, House said, "Hey. What is that supposed to mean. I'm a ray of sunshine that brightens each and every one of your days."

Again everyone laughed. The nurse came in and announced that it was time for mother and son to rest. Everyone said good bye and that they'd be back in a couple hours to visit again. House and Melony said good bye back to them and watched the door close. House then turned to Melony and gave her a light kiss on the head.

"You rest, _Mom_. I'll be back soon to check on you."

"Alright. I am pretty tired." House picked up his son and held him for a moment before giving him a kiss and handing him back to Melony.

"Sleep well you two."

"See you soon, _Dad_." House winked at her and she settled back into the bed and closed her eyes.

House gave his wife and son one last look and then walked to the door and out into the hall, a huge smile spreading across his face. He may have won the pool but he didn't care about the money. He felt like the biggest winner because he had Melony and now his son in his life.


End file.
